


Special treatment

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes nothing is what it seems to be.





	Special treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-08-11

"This might hurt, but you will feel better afterwards."  
"Just get over with it."  
"I will and now relax, please."  
"Nhg, how am I supposed to relax while you're pressing your fingers into me?"  
"It'll be easier for both of us when you relax. It would not be so painful if you did."  
"I'm trying, oh, that feels good. Please don't stop."  
"I never said that I would stop now."  
"Inui."  
"See you like it, Tezuka."  
"Yes, you were right."  
"I'm always right and now enjoy your massage."


End file.
